kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yami Michael/Top 8 Decklists. (affected by Standard)
This page shows how the Championship decks are affected by Standard Constructed (usable cards also here. Of course, we will have Quest for the Gauntlet when Standard hits. Any card not allowed in Standard will be striked out. 1st Place Bobby Brake - LWDF Dragons *2x Andromeda of the Citadel *2x Cassiopeia Starborn *3x Lux *3x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *3x Stormspark Blast *3x Crystal Memory *3x Nix *2x Bone Blades *2x Mesmerize *3x Terror Pit *2x Umbra *3x Herald of Infernus *1x Infernus the Awakened *1x Infernus the Immolator *3x Jump Jets Multi-civilization *3x Aqua Strider *2x Piercing Judgment *1x Reverberate *2x Shadeblaze the Corruptor 2nd Place Carl Miciotto - LWN Tempo *3x Blinder Beetle Prime *3x Keeper of Laws *3x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *3x Rain-Cloud Kraken *2x Aqua Seneschal *2x Cyber Scamp *3x General Finbarr *3x Rusalka, Aqua Chaser *3x Manapod Beetle *2x Tricky Turnip Multi-civilization *1x Aqua Strider *3x Humonculon the Blaster *3x Oathsworn Call *3x Piercing Judgment *3x Sword Horned 3rd Place Thomas Rogers - LWDF Control *3x Andromeda of the Citadel *3x Keeper of Laws *3x Lux *3x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *2x Stormspark Blast *3x General Finbarr *1x Logos Scan *3x Nix *3x Bone Blades *3x Terror Pit *3x Umbra *1x Bolshack Dragon *1x General Skycrusher *3x Herald of Infernus *2x Infernus the Awakened *1x Infernus the Immolator *2x Jump Jets *1x Tatsurion the Unchained Multi-civilization *2x Aqua Strider *1x Heretic Prince Var-rakka *3x Piercing Judgment *1x Squillace Scourge 4th Place Noah Koessel - LWD Squillace Control *2x Andromeda of the Citadel *3x Keeper of Laws *3x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *3x Cyber Scamp *3x General Finbarr *2x King Neptas *2x Logos Scan *3x Bone Blades *2x Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow *2x Screeching Scaradorable *1x Snake Trap *3x Terror Pit Multi-civilization *3x Aqua Strider *3x Lost Patrol *3x Piercing Judgment *2x Squillace Scourge 5th Place DonLee Wilson - 5-Civ Control *3x Andromeda of the Citadel *3x Eternal Haven *3x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *2x Stormspark Blast *2x Crystal Memory *3x Mesmerize **2x Screeching Scaradorable *2x Skull Shatter *3x Terror Pit *1x Dragon's Breath *3x Drill Storm *2x General Skycrusher *3x Mana Storm *3x Root Trap *3x Sprout *2x Tendril Grasp Multi-civilization *3x Aqua Strider *3x Fullmetal Lemon *3x Major Ao *2x Reverberate *2x Squillace Scourge 6th Place David Pendergrass - LD Kalima Control *3x Andromeda of the Citadel *2x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *3x Bone Blades *1x Dark Return *3x Grudge Weaver *3x Mark of Kalima *3x Megaria, the Deceiver *3x Mesmerize *3x Queen Kalima *3x Ripper Reaper *2x Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow *2x Screeching Scaradorable *2x Snake Trap *3x Terror Pit *2x Toxic Fog Multi-civilization *1x Mad Watcher *2x Panic and Disorder *2x Serpens, the Spirit Shifter *3x Spire Puppet *2x Stingwing 7th Place Robert Arguelles - LWDN Monarch Control *3x Andromeda of the Citadel *2x Cassiopeia Starborn *3x Eternal Haven *3x Lyra, the Blazing Sun *3x Stormspark Blast *3x Crystal Memory *1x King Tritonus *3x [[Bone Blades *3x Death Smoke *1x Maddening Whispers *3x Mesmerize *1x Queen Kalima *3x Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow *1x Skull Shatter *3x Terror Pit *3x Gigahorn Charger *3x Reap and Sow *3x Root Trap *3x Sprout Multi-civilization *3x Aqua Strider *3x Fullmetal Lemon *3x Piercing Judgment *3x Squillace Scourge *1x Twilight Archon 8th Place Preston Brimage - LDN Kalima Control *2x Blinder Beetle Prime *2x Chasm Entangler *2x Eternal Haven *3x Bone Blades *2x Maddening Whispers *3x Queen Kalima *3x Ripper Reaper *2x Screeching Scaradorable *2x Skull Shatter *3x Terror Pit *2x Gigahorn Charger *3x Reap and Sow *3x Root Trap *3x Sprout Multi-civilization *3x Fullmetal Lemon *1x Khordia, the Soul Tyrant *3x Necrose, Nightmare Bloom *2x Obsidian Death *3x Stingwing *1x Twilight Archon Category:Blog posts